Over The Hedge With Quentin
by neeco72
Summary: A Story About Me Getting Sucked In Over The Hedge! This Takes Place After The Movie.
1. Sucked In

**Warning: Quentin Is Not Fake OK... He Is Me Now You Know.**

**And This Story Takes Place After The Movie**

**So Let's Start This Story.**

I Was On The 3DS XL When I Remembered About My Over The Hedge DVD

Me: (Thinking) "I Know I Should Watch That Movie Again."

So I Put It In, And Sat Down. But The DVD's Were In The Way So I Went To Move It But Tripped And Fell In The Tv!

Me: (Thinking) "Am I Dead?...

Me :Urgh! Ouch! What Hurt Me?

I Got Up, Then Noticed I Was In Some Forrest.

Me: Where Am I?

I Went To Look In The Water, But I Noticed I Was A Raccoon.

Me: OMG! I'M A RACCOON!

?: Who Was That?

Me: (Whisper) Oh No!, Someone's Coming!

I Hid By A Tree And Looked.

?: I Could Have Sworn I Heard Someone... Just My Imagination

He Looked Like A Turtle But He Was, I Knew Then I Was In The Movie!

He Went Back So I Came Back Out

**I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter So Stay Tuned For Chapter 2!**


	2. Gladys Return!

**Did You Guys Like The First Chapter?**

**Well Let's Continue Shall We**.

I Walked Around To Find Somebody To Tell Me How To Get Out

But All Of A Sudden..

WHOOSH!

Something Fast Went Past Me.

Then Stopped And Looked At Me.

And It Was None Other Than Hammy.

Hammy:... Um? RJ? Why Are You Here When You Were Over There.

Me:What? No Im... Im..RJ's Cous-No Im Not Ok

Im A Kid Named Quentin. But Here Im A Raccoon.

Hammy:Ohhhhh. So You Cool Right?

Me:Ya. But Don't Tell Anybody That Im Here OK?

Hammy:OK.

Then He Ran Back And I Hid.

Later

Hammy Ran As Fast As He Could To Get To The Gang

RJ: Hammy Where Have You Been?

Hammy: Um.. Uh.

-Flashback-

Me: Don't Tell Anybody That Im Here Ok?

-Flashback End-

Hammy: Theres A Friend I Wanna Show You Come On!

RJ: Um.. Ok

Then RJ And Hammy Came Over So I Hid.

RJ: What Friend Are You Talking About?

I Had To Let Him Know Or Not So I Did

Me: Hello.

RJ: AHHH!

Me: Oh. Sorry About That My Name Is Quentin.

RJ: Oh, Your A Raccoon Like Me.

Me: Ya, I Am.

RJ: Ok I'll Let You Meet The Gang

I Met The Gang And Had Fun.

RJ: So Want To Go On Your First Heist?

Me: What?

RJ: That Means Getting Food.

Me: Oh Yeah!

Later

[Car Parks By Side Of Road]

Gladys: Ya I Just Got Out Of That Car From Prison BECAUSE OF THOSE ANIMALS!

I Looked From The Hedge Then Went To Tell My Friends About Gladys

Me: GUYS! Guys!

Verne: What's Wrong Quentin?

Me: Gladys Is Back!

Everyone: "Gasp"!

Penny: Jeepers!

RJ: OK Everyone, Let's Find Out A Way To Get Rid Of Her..., Again.

Me: OK

**Will They Get Rid Of Gladys? Will Dwayne Return? Find Out In Chapter 3'**


	3. The Verminator's Coming!

**Where We Last Left Off,**

**Gladys Had Returned,**

**The Gang Found Out About Me.**

**So Let's Continue**

RJ: OK The Plan's Simple We Just Have To Rid Of Gladys,

Then We Are Safe. OK.

Verne: But How?, She'll Find Out Then We're Dead.

So We'll Have To Do It Different OK.

RJ: OK Let's Just Do It

Me: YAY!

LATER

Gladys: I Just Can't Stop Remembering Those Animals.

-Flashback-

Gladys: (Yelling) STAY IN THE WOODS WERE YOU BELONG!

-Flashback End-

Gladys: Nevermind.

Me: Ok. How Do We Get Rid Of Her?

RJ: All We Need To Do Is Knock Down All The Trash Cans And Take Food And We're Done!

Me: OK.

LATER

RJ: Great Job Everybody And Quentin You Done A Great Job!

[Gladys Walks Out Door]

Gladys: (Humming) Huh? WHAT! THERE BACK!

[Gladys Dials Dwayne]

Gladys: Yes Dwayne I Need You To Come Back For Me THOSE ANIMALS ARE BACK!

Me: Oh No.. She's Calling Dwayne Again!

Verne: Oh No! She Knows!

RJ: OK I Was Wrong.

Verne: Now What Are We Going To Do.

RJ: Well We Have To Get Rid Of BOTH Of Them!

Verne: But How?

RJ: Don't Know Yet

Everyone: WHAT!

[Ozzie Plays Dead]

Penny: Jeepers

Ozzie: Now What Do We Do!

RJ: Okay Everyone We'll Have To Find A Way To Stop Them!

Me: Well This Is Gonna Be A LOOOOONG Time.

**How Will RJ Think Of A Plan Will The Critters Of The Hedge Be Safe Forever Or Will They Get Verminated Stay Tuned For Chapter 4 Of This Exciting Adventure!**


	4. Dwayne's Back!

**Where We Again Last Off**

**RJ Had No Plans To Get Rid Of Gladys And Dwayne And Now They Have A Threat**

**On There Hands Now Lets Get Back To Our Story**

RJ: Ok Everyone Lets Go To Plan B

Hammy: Plan B? I Thought There Was A Plan A

RJ: Hammy You Know A Plan B Is 2ND

Hammy: Ohhhh. OK

RJ: So Lets St-

[Verminator Van Parks At Road]

Dwayne: I'm Back Baby!

Gladys: Dwayne.

Dwayne: Gladys.

Gladys: Your Back I See

Dwayne: Ya You Phoned About Those Vermin Being Back.

Gladys: Yes And Now I Want You To Get Rid Of Them Now!

Dwayne: Yes Ma'm And This Time I'll Verminate Them All!

Gladys: Thanks Dwayne.

Dwayne: It Was A Pleasure To See You Again.

Gladys: Yes It Was.

LATER

RJ: Thats Bad

Verne: Whats Bad

RJ: Dwayne's Back

Penny: Jeepers, What Will We Do?

RJ: Yes I Got It!, We'll Have To Track Them To The Hedge Again Then Save Ourselfs Again!

Me: Thats A Great Idea

RJ: NOW LET'S SAVE OUR HEDGE AND US!

Everybody: YA!

**Will Our Critters "And Me" Save The Town From Gladys And Dwayne?**

**Find Out In CHAPTER 5!**


	5. Disarm Cameras!

**Last Time On Over The Hedge With Quentin**

**The Critters And Quentin Got There Plan And RJ Had That Perfect Plan**

RJ: Ok Our Plan Will Work

Hammy: Are You Sure This Plan Works?

RJ: I'm Sure Hamsquad

Me: Let's Be Sure It Works

RJ: Ya Quentin We'll Be Sure

Me: OK

LATER

Gladys: Well Let's See Who Can Steal My Food You Vermin!

[Security Cams Turn On]

Gladys: HA HA HA!

LATER

RJ: Bad News Everyone Gladys Put Security Cams Around Her House So Be Careful Out There Quentin

Me: Wait Im Going There?

RJ: Yes You Distract Her By Sneaking In Turn All Cameras Off And Then. BINGO! We'll Get Rid Of Her.

Me: Ok.

LATER THAT NIGHT

RJ: (Whisper) Ok Plan B Part 2

Me: (Whisper) Wait Theres A Part 2?

RJ: (Whisper) Yes Now Go Go Go!

Me: I Hope This Works!

FEW SECONDS IN HOUSE

Me: Yes!

RJ: BINGO!

Me: (On Walkie Talkie) Im In Over

RJ: (On Walkie Talkie) Ok Part 3 Take Down Those Cameras.

Me: (On Walkie Talkie) Ok Over

Me: I Need To Not Wake Gladys Up.

Me: Now Where Are Those Camera Switchs?

[Quentin Sees The Camera Switch]

Me: Yes!

Me: (On Walkie Talkie) RJ I Found The Switch!

RJ: (On Walkie Talkie) Ok Now Disarm It!

Me: (On Walkie Talkie) Ok Im Disarming It Right Now.

[Quentin Disarms The Switch]

Me: Now To Go To RJ!

**Will They Win? Find Out In CHAPTER 6!**


	6. The End

**Last Time,**

**Quentin Disarmed The Cameras**

**So Let's Continue**

Me: RJ RJ! I Disarmed Them.

RJ: Yes! Ok Now We Hide.

[Gladys Wakes Up.]

Gladys: Huh? The Cameras! There Off! NOOOOOO!

BACK OUTSIDE

Everyone: Yay!

RJ: Great Job Quentin!

Me: Thanks RJ!

[Gladys Dials Animal Control]

Gladys: Animal Control, I Need You To Get Those Vermin From Over There...

WHAT! What Do You Mean There On Hold!

I'll Do It Myself!

Dwayne: Im Right Here To Help!

Gladys: Thank You.

Me: Uh..Oh.

RJ: What Is It?

Me: There Going Here Tomorrow

RJ: Lets Get Ready Then.

THE NEXT DAY.

RJ: Ok We Got Our Things Ready

Me: Ya We Do.

Gladys: Got Your Things?

Dwayne: Yes M'am. Alright Then Lets Party!

[Dwayne And Gladys Charge]

RJ: Hold It... NOW!

[Quentin And The Animals Turn On The Depelter 2.0]

Gladys: Oh...Cr-

[The Machine Puts Them In Big Cage]

RJ: Yes!

[Animal Control Van Parks]

Animal Control 1: I Think There The Ones Who Became "Caged"

RJ: Well Quentin.. You Where My Buddy.

Me: Ya But I Live At My Home Now Lets Take A Group Photo

RJ: Ok.

[Quentin Turns On The Camera Then It Takes A Picture]

RJ: Well Bye.

Everybody: Goodbye!

Hammy: I Kinda Like You Quentin.

Me: Thanks Hammy.

[Quentin Wakes Up Then Looks And Sees The Group Photo]

Mom: How'd Your Sleep Go?

Me:...Good.

[Quentin Walks Out Of His Room]

Me: Hmmm. One Morw Time.

[Quentin Puts In The DVD]

**The End.**


End file.
